Erotismo
by Jane13-chan
Summary: Cuando la memoria del cuerpo despierta, su viejo deseo vuelve a rodar en la sangre; cuando los labios y la piel recuerdan mis manos sienten como si tocaran de nuevo. Konstantinos Kavafis One shot


**Hola a todos, de nuevo por estos lugares después de una breve ausencia. Mientras escribía sobre REENCUENTROS, me topé con este fic que hace algunos ayeres lo había redactado y que por falta de iniciativa no había visto la luz. Sin más por el momento los dejo con el documento. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me corresponden, escribo sin fines de lucro y solo por el placer de compartir algunas ideas**

**&Jane&**

_Cuando la memoria del cuerpo despierta, su viejo deseo vuelve a rodar en la sangre; cuando los labios y la piel recuerdan mis manos sienten como si tocaran de nuevo._

_**Konstantinos Kavafis**_

**Erotismo**

**-Estúpida marimacho, mira que mandarme volando por todo Nerima…** decía un joven mientras se apoyaba con escazas fuerzas en una parte de la barda que conectaba el canal que durante mucho tiempo había transitado camino a casa.

Se sentía exhausto. Podía usar muchos calificativos para catalogar ese día, pero "agradable" no era uno de ellos. Primero había llegado tarde a la universidad porque una horda de gatos lo habían seguido, después Shampoo y Ukio habían aparecido generando un completo caos y finalmente su "dulce" prometida lo había mandado a volar por Nerima acusándolo de pervertido y mujeriego. La muy tonta dijo que él se había aprovechado de la situación…

**Estúpida Akane cada vez golpea más lejos**- dijo en un quejido mientras detenía su andar y se depositaba suavemente en el suelo.

La noche era estrellada y unas pequeñas nubes aparecían poco a poco por el inmenso cielo. Las mentiras que la gente dice se transforman en colores y pausadamente se abren paso por el infinito cielo conectando ideas entre sí. Volvió a suspirar con frustración mientras pensaba que se necesitaba ser un completo idiota para no aprovecharse de las pocas situaciones que le presentaba la vida con ella…

El ambiente comenzó a refrescar, el frío proveniente del cercano invierno comenzaba a calar hondamente en los huesos, pero nada le importó. Inhaló sonoramente y dejó que el oxígeno cubriera sus sentidos y le recordara donde había empezado todo…

Una par de semanas atrás la relación con ella se había vuelto más difícil. Tenía que reconocer que era un estúpido, pero todo había sido culpa del idiota de Daisuke que lo había engañado para que comprara un libro de "artes marciales" y que lo pusiera en práctica con Akane. ¡Qué iba a saber él de libros! y menos si se trataba de uno famoso. Por esa razón cuando entró al dojo y encontró a Akane entrenando no dudo en decirle que había comprado un nuevo texto y que ojala pudieran practicarlo juntos.

**Claro Ranma**- le había contestado ella con una enorme sonrisa- **y dónde está?-** le dijo mientras se acercaba curiosamente a sus propiedades.

**Dentro de mi mochila, tómalo si quieres**- dijo él distraídamente mientras se colocaba unas polainas en cada una de sus muñecas.

La chica completamente emocionada se acercó a su mochila y un estridente grito salió de sus pulmones. Cuando él volteó se encontró con una sonrojada Akane que con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada perdida había dejado caer el contenido de su mochila como si le quemara en el acto. Ella volvió a gritar, se acercó a él y lo había golpeado hasta cansarse mientras lo llamaba pervertido y libidinoso.

Después de tanto golpe Ranma no entendía el por qué de la situación. Y quien rayos le iba a decir que el dichoso Kamasutra era un libro de otra cosa. Y que prácticamente él le había propuesto a Akane que pasaran la tarde haciendo cosas indecorosas y en distintas posiciones que venían sugeridas en ese documento.

Cierto es que quizá era un poco lento para esos conocimientos, pero cuando lo hojeó y vio las extrañas posiciones, pensó que quizá eran nuevas estrategias para algunas katas. Además quiso proponérselo a Akane porque en todas las ilustraciones que él vio eran un hombre y una mujer practicando. Ranma nunca pensó que estuviera diciéndole a la chica que exploraran su sexualidad de formas más experimentadas.

A partir de ese momento Akane estaba distante con él, se sonrojaba, lo insultaba y salía corriendo. Ahora Akane no sólo sospechaba que quizá él era un pervertido, sino que ya lo había constatado. Y para su mala suerte las pocas ocasiones en las que se aprovechaba para tocarla se había reducido a lo mínimo.

El simple hecho de rozar su mano lo dejaba completamente noqueado, adoraba esa sensación. La tensión en sus músculos, la suavidad en su piel, el simple roce o incluso la caricia más completa era el símbolo más completo del erotismo.

Amaba también la posibilidad de cargarla constantemente. Ya conocía a la perfección la forma de sus piernas, lo torneadas que las tenía debido al ejercicio. Pero lo que se estaba volviendo un nuevo enigma eran sus glúteos, ya los había rozado un par de veces, pero nunca a completa presión, porque el día que no aguantó y se atrevió a hacerlo llegó de un solo golpe hasta Ruguenzawa.

Adoraba sus pechos, esos ya los conocía a memoria. Simplemente eran deliciosos, redondos, firmes, erectos y suaves. Delicados al tacto y rígidos bajo la presión de sus manos. Adoraba con locura esos pechos.

Una ráfaga de viento lo obligó a salir de esa ensoñación y aterrizar nuevamente sus pensamientos en el cómo llegar a casa. En momentos así necesitaba una persona que lo salvara. Pero la única que podría interesarle estaba molesta con él. Menos mal que él siempre estaría para ella, el adoraba ser su salvador. No sólo por el privilegio de mantenerla cerca, sino por los beneficios que un rescate traía para él.

Recordaba las distintas ocasiones que la había ayudado y en carne propia constató que su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas, encajaban como una par de piezas de rompecabezas. Aún recordaba como lo había puesto la última ocasión cuando huían de Shampoo y ella había terminado a horcadas sobre él… sus intimidades entraron en un exquisito roce, que poco le faltó para hacer una completa locura.

En lugar de eso se permitió disfrutar de la cercanía y con leves roces que seguían el mismo ritmo del vaivén de las olas, fue desarrollando una notoria manifestación de sus emociones en la parte baja de su anatomía. Menos mal que ella se había incorporado sino por Dios santo que le hubiera hecho el amor como un salvaje.

Ese mismo día tuvo un sueño con ella. Con las mismas posiciones de ese libro, su cuerpo sudoroso, rozando, tocando, lambiendo, succionando, presionando y aprovechándose de cada minúscula parte de ella. Akane sobre él gimiendo, gritando, proclamando su nombre en cien ocasiones y siempre aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, un poco más salvaje, un poco más adentro.

El espacio siempre era distinto y en ocasiones incierto: un salón de clases, el dojo, su habitación, el Neko Haten, el restaurant de Ukio ya había pensado en todos los escenarios posibles para hacerle el amor. Empezaría de forma lenta, rozando sutilmente sus cuerpos, besaría su lóbulo, su cuello. Apretaría su cadera contra sí y se daría el gusto de meter la mano entre los pliegues de su falda buscando un encuentro más íntimo. Subiría sus labios a sus pechos, desabotonando la ropa y pasando en una sutil caricia, hasta llegar más abajo, más despacio.

La presión en la parte baja, el constante ritmo, los roces, el cuerpo, su cuerpo… un intenso suspiro escapó de sus labios y una extraña presión se colocó en sus pantalones. Una vez más se había perdido en sus fantasías y aún le quedaba un largo camino al dojo Tendo. Así que lo mejor fue que se incorporara y siguiera su trayecto lentamente.

Recordó el por qué de su estado en ese instante: después de que Shampoo y Ukio huyeron tuvieron que retomar sus clases cotidianas. El profesor Hinawa que estaba dando la clase de Historia había preguntado por el significado de la palabra erotismo, y en ese instante él solo pronunció las únicas palabras que se sabía y que era aplicable para cada caso.

**Akane Tendo.**

No alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta del profesor, en cuestión de segundos la chica lo había mandado a volar por lo pervertido que se manifestaba últimamente. Ni modo ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella.

No había avanzado ni una cuadra cuando un par de gotas cayeron en sus hombros. La lluvia había llegado. A lo lejos una esbelta figura acompañada de un paraguas se vislumbraba por la banqueta. Siempre estaría ella para él. No pudo evitar volver a cuestionar su día. Si ella lo ayudaba y en el camino podía tocar sus bellas piernas, el día podía calificarse como magnífico.

**&Jane&**


End file.
